


On Your Knees and Beg

by derryderrydown



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: F/M, meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l3ebzblmm61qb61mlo1_500.jpg">Brooker/Annabel Jones: Charlie is actually her bitch.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees and Beg

Annabel looked down at Charlie. Naked except for the leather collar and cockring, he knelt at her feet, eyes cast down and hands behind his back.

"My shoes," she said slowly, "are a little dirty. Don't you think?" Charlie didn't say anything and she tapped him under the chin with her riding crop. "I asked you a question, Charlie. I expect an answer. Don't you think my shoes are a little dirty?"

She could practically hear his brain whirring away, trying to work out how she wanted him to answer. Did she want him to agree that her shoes were dirty, that she was less than perfect in any way? Did she want him to reassure her that she was as perfectly groomed as ever, even though it would contradict her?

Finally, he said, "They're a bit dusty, mistress."

Clever bitch. It was why she liked him. "Clean them, Charlie."

He didn't hesitate for a moment. She didn't even have to tell him to use his tongue, to keep his hands behind his back.

She admired the view for a moment, then ran the tip of her crop down his back. "I think, Charlie," she said, "that it's time for you to do some live television."

He started up at that, and she brought the crop down with a sharp snap. Not especially painful in itself, but a reminder that she could inflict pain.

"Did you have something to say, Charlie?"

"Not live television. Fuck, you've seen me with an autocue."

"My shoes are still dirty, Charlie." She ran the crop over the reddened skin where she'd hit him. "Keep cleaning them." As he continued, she said, "I think a four-hour live programme. Maybe an election special."

He stilled for a moment but resumed his task before she could punish him.

Clever bitch, indeed. He was always learning.


End file.
